Lord Ross
by chachingmel123
Summary: In order to get rid of one, when a strange man comes knocking at her door, she is quick to separate the two, little did she know she had just sold one of her children to the devil, himself. And the devil will never accept a human baby as his heir. Thus the demon child known as Lord Ross was born.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Ross.

Summary: In order to get rid of one, when a strange man comes knocking at her door, she is quick to separate the two, little did she know she had just sold one of her children to the devil, himself. And the devil will never accept a human baby as his heir. Thus the demon child known as Lord Ross was born.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Have you ever felt like your whole life flashes before your eyes even though you were convinced you weren't dying?

This is what Ailín Osheen experience moments before he had a heart attack, at first he was confused about why his whole life flashed through his eyes.

Then came the pain.

He couldn't believe it, he was having a heart attack while he was the bus no less, he could hear people shouting and screaming calling for an ambulance when he suddenly slumped down on the floor clutching his chest like no tomorrow.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him of all people, his doctor just told him his body was perfectly healthy and only for this to happened.

It's like some unforeseen force, had decided that he would die today.

The pain was too much, he felt like he was being burned alive, he ended up screaming his lungs hoarse until he could no longer scream any longer.

And then he was gone.

Gone from the world he lived in and into another.

One where he found himself on the other end of a women tear stricken glare, the hate in those eyes stunned him, he didn't understand why it was directed at him when they had never met before.

He was sure, he would have remember someone as flawless looking at this woman, if they passed each other on the street.

All he heard, was her crying, as she said over and over again 'Why?. Why did he leave me with this?'.

He began to seriously worry about the women's mental health, each day she looked slimmer than the last.

He managed to roll his body away only to meet with the round face of a baby with golden eyes!

He had to stare at child and the baby stared back him, while sucking, him or her thumb before smiling.

The baby was cute, and he quickly decided that it was better to look at this baby than the women who was crying all the time and always glaring his way.

The called the child 'Goldy eyes', he know it wasn't original but he didn't know the child's name.

Whenever the women touched him or the other baby, there was always that look of disgust on her face and on, more than one occasion, he felt her hands by his throat and her eyes contemplating on if she should end his life right here or not, even the baby next to him received the same treatment.

Ailín know that if something didn't happen fast, than both he and the baby will be at death door very soon.

And then something happened.

It could have been a blessing to most but within seconds he realized it was a curse.

On the fourth day of his new life, there was a knock at the door, the women went to open it and out came the darkest dressed man he had ever seen...

Hold on.

Where those fangs he was seeing the man sporting!?

What the heck!?

"I heard you don't want one of your children anymore so your putting them up for sale" The man said, his very voice sent multiple shivers down his spine, it reeked of deceit and untold cruelty, how the women couldn't hear it was beyond him. "I have come to see the babies"

The women actually looked relieved that someone was interested in buying her children, while Ailin was wondering why the hell the women didn't call child services to just take them away instead of selling them to the devil.

The man came closer and the girl next to him started crying and who could blame her, the man's mere presences made him want to curl up into a ball and rock himself back and forth hoping he wouldn't notice him.

And the man noticed.

Oh, my god, the man noticed!

Ailin cringed back as those dark red eyes locked onto his own and a dark cold smirk spread through the man's face almost splitting it in half.

"Oh, yes. I'll take him" The man said, the man's, god damn hands grabbing a very frightened Ailin by his right foot and lifted him up in the air, leaving him to dangle in the air in pure terror.

"Now let's discuss the price" The woman said, happy that he was going to take the male one, she didn't want to be stuck with a child of the same gender as the one who betrayed her.

"Of course" The man said, the women didn't seem to notice that, the man was no longer holding the baby and Ailin was still in the air but held by an invisible source.

Twenty minutes later, a very happy women walked through the door and Ailin was plucked from the air and tucked him underneath the man's arm.

"With this you have effectively sold your son to me" The man said, "I will be taking everything, including the existence of this child from your mind"

"W-What?" The women said.

"Come now, didn't anyone ever tell you, never to make a deal with the devil?" The man said, his eyes glowing red. "I always take more than you expect. You stupid one, you just sold your own son's entire existence to me. The moment I leave, this child will no longer exist in this world and all knowledge of the other twin from the remain one you have will cease to exist. Congratulation Mrs Mogami-san, you are now the mother of one"

And before the women could say anything or even act, the man and Ailin were engulfed in green flames, this not only provided transportation, it also erased their existence from this world.

It all went up in flames like the saying goes.

One second Saena Mogami's was coming to turn's with the fact that she just sold her own child to the devil literally, the next she was thinking about finally going to work again.

Her memories of her second child was lost and would never be returned unless the man so wished.

# Demon Realm#

Ailin eyes, finally adjust to see that he was in some kind of dark cave, staring straight at him was a face only a mother could love, complete with horns and teeth.

"My King, this is the boy?" The witch demon said turning to the man who was beside him.

"It took me some time to drag a soul through a different world to this one. He should be able to understand us" The man who was the devil literally said, before the man turned around to the obviously terrified child and said. "Hello, little one. Allow me to full introduce myself, my name is Lucifer and I am the one who caused your heart attack, your welcome. I am also the one who stuffed your soul inside a human's infinite body. From now on I'm going to be your new father, nice to finally meet you"

And Ailin was horrified, no terrified of this man, he didn't know what to think about the man's introduction he was too shocked to speak.

"Now this demon over here" The man said, looking towards the person who dipping two fingers into a red liquid. "Is going to begin the process of turning you into a demon so that you can be my heir. Now, there are some ground rules we need to establish before your sides feel like your melting and you start coughing up blood. One, never talk back to me, Two, never be kind to a human being or you'll find yourself on the other end of my wrath. Three, always speak with an air of superiority, be a god damn bastard if you to, I don't care, as long as you live up to the title of being my son and four, if you happened to run into a member of your old family please do your best to act like you've never met them before. I didn't erase your existence from that world for nothing you know"

Now Ailin was forcing his small body to start to crawl months ahead of time, he wasn't going to deal with this, even though he know he wouldn't get very far at least he could try.

However he was held in place by the man's right hand.

"And where do you think your going?" The man said, as the other demon began fricken chanting!

Ailin wasn't afraid to admit he pissed himself right there but the man didn't seem to mind that his hand was covered in baby pee.

"My King, please add your blood your blood into the baby's mouth" The demon said.

Into who's mouth!? Oh, hell no! Crawl my useless body, crawl! Ailin thought as he summoned strength that didn't belong to a baby and forced his body past it's limits only for the man to smile showing his teeth before slitting his own wrist.

Ailin was screaming.

He was fricken screaming.

It was probably not the best idea to scream because that left his mouth wide open and the blood from the devil man, dropped straight into it.

He felt pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

Each bone in his body heart, it felt like he had stepped jyst into hellfire into hell fire itself and nothing could cool him down.

He screamed his young throat horse even when he couldn't scream no more he was still screaming, the air was fill with his screams and sound of bone cracking, bending and growing and all the man did was look down at him as if he was watching the tenth reincarnation of Doctor Who for the very first time.

Bastard.

The pain was too much for him to bear, he managed to subcommed to sweat darkness and when he did, he found himself bound onto a spinning board like those medieval torturing devices.

He felt like he had a hang-over but it was so much worse.

"well I'm glade to see you're awake." A voice that would come to hunt Ailin in his dreams said, "The good news, for you is that you slept through most of the first stage"

What does he mean the first stage!? Ailin thought in horror.

"It would take a full week before you will, be a full demon so expecting lots and lots of pain" The man said, cheerfully.

Ailin once again felt like his body was on fire.

"Oh, my, here comes the second stage" The man said, "Your screams are music to my ears"

He was going to die!

His skin felt like it was just invaded by fire ants, unfortunately being a little bit of demon increased his endurance so it took a bit longer for him to pass out from the pain.

He could only wish he had stayed unconscious for longer, because the next time he woke up, he found things being thrown at his head, he tried desperately to dodge but his body was like paper, not matter what you do, it just flops down.

Fighting through the pain, he got a good look at what was being thrown at him.

Baby bottles, diapers, evil baby formula?

"Well, I see your finally awake." The man said, grabbing him by the neck, ignoring how his face went purple from the man's strength. "Allow me to introduce you to your new parents"

New parents? Aren't you going to raise me yourself!? He thought both thankful and terrified of what this could mean for him, he looked to see a tall man and women, they were both sporting foot long horns.

"These two, will be the demons that will take care of you until your deemed ready to take your rightful place as my prince. I'm far too busy to be raising a snot nosed brat like you" The man said.

THEN WHY DID YOU KILL ME, KIDNAP ME AND THEN TURN ME INTO A DEMON IN THE FIRST PLACE! He thought, as he was handed to the man and women as if he was a plastic bag.

"Please take care of it for me, please turn him into a worthy demon, worthy of my name" The man said.

"Yes, our King" They both said, as they picked up all the things that had been thrown at the child.

Nobody paid attention to the crying child as the third stage began to make itself known.

That day, Lord Ross was born.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ailin grows up in hell, literally. He is forced to act like a proper demon if he is to go to the human world with an escort. Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat Enjoy.

Ailin life in hell was hell, literally.

His body which was littered with the scars was a testament of that.

Once he was handed over to the demons who would become his new parents, he found himself locked away in a deep dark room, the only light that shone through the curtains was the glow of fire, the walls weren't thick enough to hide the screams of the human souls who were evil enough to land themselves here.

However for the first week he didn't know, who did the more screaming, himself or the human souls, and as he went through stage after stage of agonizing pain.

Every once in a while, someone would come in just to change his diaper or feed him, this how his first year of his life went, hearing the screams and laughter, day in and day out, made you accustomed to it no matter how terrible it was to do so.

And once he had reached his first birthday which had been decided as the day he undergone the ritual, he was finally allowed out of that deep dark isolation of a room and into the light.

The sweet, sweet light.

Well, it was all that bright but it was a lot lighter than that place, he didn't realize how small that room was compared to the rest of the building, until he was suddenly in the middle of a very large corridor.

He was lead by hand, to his new room, he would have thought it was just a regular room if not for the fact that most of the furniture was made out of human skulls.

How can you sleep when your forced to be in a room full of dead people?

He spent several nights, cramped into a corner and praying that he wouldn't open his eyes to come face to face with an empty eye socket, before he was taken out of it and lead to his very first classroom, where a human girl who was thin, was chained to a wall by her wrists and shaking in the corner, her eyes filled with horror when she set her eyes on him.

He had yet to see his appearance yet but he believed that he was also sporting those horns.

His first instincts was to tell her everything was okay, that, he would find someway to get her free.

He was than hit from behind instantly the moment he showed her even a little bit of kindness, his instructor yelled at him for an hour about how human beings were nothing but thrash and that nobody forced her to be here, she had chosen to be here when she was alive.

He was reminded that those who ended up in Hell, committed one crime or another, and they were paying for that crime for the rest of eternity because of that.

But his heart was still very much human and he was far from the mindset that it was okay to harm another human being when you think of yourself as human.

And he couldn't stand the way she was tortured by those around her while he was forced to watch, the way she would look at him with pleading eyes, sometimes she begged him for water seeing he was a much kinder demon from the rest, other times, she would promise that if she was allowed to be reincarnated than she would make sure she would be a good person in that life.

But there was no guarantee of that, he had read that it very rear for a soul to be reincarnated with memories of their former lives, so there was no telling how she would turn out. Most soul find themselves bearing the same similarities as their former lives, the women could once again end up as a bitch, forgetting about her so called promise.

He read about this in a book, he was forced to read, after he had learnt Hells own alphabet and language.

The women was his practice dummy, nobody cared what happened to her here, this was her price for choosing to live the way she did in life.

Seeing all this, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a Hell or Heaven in his old life.

He was never a religious person but at least once in life, he had to wonder what happens when he died.

Would he become part of the universe once again?

Would his soul disappear into nothing?

Would he suddenly wake up as a plant or another human baby.

Or will he find himself in court about to be judge by god himself?

You can never really tell until you get to that point in life but by that time it's usually too late, if you suddenly find yourself in front of none other than god who was calling you out on the Weed you smoked last Tuesday.

Demons, only existed to cause torment upon a human soul, it had been this way since the fall of grace from the heavily plain.

He often found himself being starved because he refused to practice his tormenting skills on his 'practise dummy', seeing this was clearly not affect him enough, he was sent to the King, a couple of times just to 'straighten' him out, the man had the balls to remind him, that human beings tortured each other all the time so what was so different about doing this?

And he was very tempted to say.

Um, maybe it's because they either do this for intelligence or they are a complete sociopath who deserves to be jail? But of course he bite his tongue.

Than he was subjected to luxury of the man's tender presence for several days, he always came back looking like hell when he was released, and what was worse was that, there was nobody there, to help him clean his wounds or comfort him.

All the demons he passed, instead gossiped about how he was the only demon who refused to harm a human soul, thus bringing shame to his own family.

The human spirit starts to lose it's self worth if there is nothing to remind it of the foundations which it built itself on, and that was actually what happened.

Hell, was simply a mind trip, everything he had classed as normal when he was alive and human had become so irregular to the world around him.

There was no such things as close companionship here, it was every demon for themselves, torture and magic was the order of the day, laughter never came from an innocent joke or you were just happy to see somebody and share a cup of beer with them, instead humor here was dark as hell and it would give anybody nightmares.

And he was getting used to it.

Sweat merlin was getting used to it!

The only thing that kept him grounded was the dream of going to the human world, if he can find his supposed twin sister than it would be a pleasant escape from the hell his life was even if it was only for a little while, even if he could never reveal to her that they were once bound by blood.

Months grow into years for him, his once warm golden eyes were now filled with nothing but steal and coldness, after he finally gave in and successfully tortured his first human while reminding himself that the women can not die even if she wanted to, this put a lot of guilt off his shoulders but it also put some on, knowing that he had contributes to her hell.

But then again, she brought this on herself.

But after that, his life had taken a drastic turn for the better.

He had been shocked that instead of scorn and whispers, people began to smile at him and show him respect, he finally saw his adopted demon parents for the first time since that day and was allowed to sit and eat with them.

He was a prodigy when it came to magic and by the age of fifteen he was accepted into an academy and soon required a group of 'friends'.

It was easily really, if your status didn't draw them in than you just show them, he wasn't hesitate when it came to torture and do it in such a way that would be remembered for its brutally and they flock to you like flies to an raw meat.

Surprisingly enough the school also existed in the Human world, so that when Demon's end up crossing over, they could use the school name to blend in. As far as the Human World was concern, Abulwerry is a school for the most brilliant and richest of children.

Those who graduated become massive contributors to the world as a whole.

The name holds weight in every part of the world.

You didn't apply to the academy, you were invited to the academy.

Ch 2: Demons enter Japan.

Ailin was now an eighteen year old boy and boy, had he grown, his original father genes and the King DNA mixed in, really helped with his height, he was almost the tallest of the boys in his age group, his horns were a foot long, the pattern on them were similar to the King own.

His black hair was long, one big bang covered his right eye, while the rest was tide back, he was inhumanly beautiful but so was every other student at the academy, who would have no problems in debuting.

If he were to tie everything back, he looked like a much younger version of Kazushi Misonoi, the man who stole his human mother heart and stomped all over it.

And than a miracle happened.

"Um, Lord Ross" His 'friend' Perxach said, she was a pink haired beauty, everyone mostly called each other by their names, only those who's family are truly high up in Hell are called by their titles which included himself. "Would you like to accompany me to a ball in the human world?"

"A ball?" One guy with purple hair butted in.

"I've never been to the human world before!" A girl with blond hair said.

"Let's all go, it's not everyday we get to see humans while their still alive" a boy with drooped red hair said, with a book in his hands.

"I'm got nothing better to do" a guy with long blue hair said.

And that's how all eight of them agreed to go to the human world together.

#Japan A day Later#

The people in town square of Tokyo were in a buzz, and why were they in a buzz you ask?

Eight incredible beautiful individuals, were currently hanging out near the fountain that's why, they were all out of the school uniforms and into something more normal for this world but every single of them was styling, every fabric they wore was obviously of high quality.

"A-Amazing" Someone said.

"Are they doing a photoshoot are something?" Someone else said.

"That one has blue hair!" Someone whispered to another.

"Forget that, two of them have red hair!" Another whispered.

"Their clearly all foreigners, are they children of nobles or something? The two girls in the group are incredibly cute" A guy said, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Annoying" Stolbohr said, he was a shorty with white hair, he had a holier than you look about him, as he darned the criss cross sweater underneath a white shirt and designer black jeans and shoes, everything on his person, looked incredible expensive.

"I think your, just not used to everyone not looking at you with fear" Oveabal, a young man with short red hair and sporting a green earring said, he was wearing a white long shirt, on the shirts collar there was a poker dot pattern on it, over that he wore a purple tie, and over that, he wore a open cardigan that was embroidered with golden silk in certain sections, his jeans only reached to his ankles and were folded, his shoes were like old fashion clogs.

Either way he looked like he was making a million yen per hour, just by standing.

"So when is the party?" Xoudahr said, the demon always reading a book, wearing black jeans that were held by an incredible expensive looking black and silver belt, he wore a long white t-shirt over it and a black jacket with combat boots.

"Um, it's on Saturday" Perxach said, she was dressed in pink poker dot shirt with a black flowery dress, her hair was done into two ponytails with a beautifly while she wondered. How the hell did this happen! It was supposed to be just her and Lord Ross!

"that it's three days, right?" Striomach said, he was one of the two with blue hair, his hair was up but put into a ponytail, he was one of the taller males of the group, he was dressed in a shirt that said 'sexy' on it, with a expensive black jacket over it, around his neck were rer Dr Dre headphones, he wore black jeans and 200 pound trainers and said. "Than that gives us three days to make Japans remember us" with a smirk on his face, that had the young women around him swooning.

"So Lord, Ross. Do you have any idea of what we can do first?" Oveabal said, turning to the teenager dressed in a red checkered shirt, a giant coat that that look like it would cost half a million yen, with design jeans that had a clearly visible belt and Dr Martens shoes.

Every single one of them were dressed like accomplished models.

Wait, Lord? The surrounding people thought seeing the gorgeous looking young man, who they were all calling Lord.

This tall young man was a Lord!?

"How about we go to the arcade, if were going to get some recognition than that's always a good place to start" He said, and they all thought it was a great idea.

If they were going to shake Japan to the core, they were going to have to start small.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ailin and the gang go to a great arcade and the humans there, can only stare in shock, as each one of them set's new high school on the machines most of them had never seen before. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: wow, it's been so long since I updated this, well here it is.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It turns out...it wasn't hard to find an arcade, mainly because some of them know what an Arcade looked like, despite being in the age of technology where people sat on them bums in front of a computer for a good portion of their lives, and most of them had never stepped foot in the human realm or bothered to crack open a book and research at least some history about what was going on in the world today.

Several of them, including Ailin who had to fake it, were surprised to see human beings getting into strange machines to go somewhere, instead of flapping their wings and flying or use magic to teleport themselves from place to place.

Perxach found herself, having to explain to them all the concept of a car or other forms of transportation that human beings took since she was supposed to be the most knowledgeable out of all of them when it came to the human world.

So here they were, all eight of them standing in front of large building that said 'Game: Taito Station', it was ironic really, the age of the arcade had pretty much died in every other country except for Japan, where it seemed to be blooming.

All eight of than entered the building, ignoring the numerous people turning in their direction as they did so, memorized by their beauty and wondering if they were children of famous models and before finding a place to sit down.

"So.. this is what an Arcade looks like." Oveabal began, sounding like, he expected a full out brawl to break out at any moment and he would finally see some blood, he also thought it was also very colorful in here.

"I'm already hating this place, even there I haven't been here for a minute" Stolbohr said, he was a demon, in his mind, human beings should be fleeing in fear of him, not walking around with smiles on their faces and laughing as if they were enjoying their lives.

For Lucifer sake, what was wrong with these people!?

All he had ever know was fear, so seeing something that was the exact opposite of that, seemed completely unnatural and wrong to him, so he didn't know how to handle seeing Human beings walking around with smiling face instead of pure terror and fear.

And he wasn't the only one who felt uneasy, being surrounded by so many happy human beings.

But they would just have to get used it.

Just like how they got used to the fact that a good portion of the building was looking in their direction with awe, several guys were looking at the two girls in the group like they were freshly cut stake, and were trying not so discreetly to undress them with their eyes.

 _Pigs._ Both girls thought at the same time, none of their thoughts showed on the surface, as they both wondered with safistic pleasure, who would bleed more out of all of the guys currently checking them out, if they went to attack.

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised Lord Ross, knows what an arcade is." Oveabal said, shouldn't Lord Ross be the most oblivious one out of all of them when it comes to the human world? They were all lead to believe he barely went out, except for when he needed to attend school, and having the demon somehow crossing over to the human world by himself would definitely by news to all of them by now.

All of them turned to the guy, who's mind was suddenly running a mile a second, as he thought about what he should say, since he was supposed to have grown up in a very sheltered home.

Well.. he didn't couldn't say, he used to be a human being who was killed, than dragged to this reality by the King of Hell himself and stuck inside a human newborn, than his new mother sold him unknowingly to the King who erased her memory's of him and any records of him ever existing was wiped clean, before he was forced into a ritual to become a demon, using the King's own blood and given to demon couple, who looked him up in a room, for a good year before he was let out.

Even, that sounded crazy to him, now that he thought about it, he wondered how they would react if he told them, he was really the future king of Hell in disguise.

He didn't want to cause several heart attacks in the room, so instead he said.

"I had a teacher who taught me some bits about the human world as a kid, although the last time he crossed over, it was several hundred years ago so it was a bit outdated."

Luckily they all seem to buy his extremely plausible explanation and didn't dig deeper.

Ch 3: Who know demons had mad skills?

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see how you play one of these 'arcade games'"Oveabal said, looking at the nearest machine, they all seem interesting enough, he thought as he got up and began to look around, for a machine that interested him, whether it was occupied or not.

He was a demon after all, and he loved to cause havoc.

Either way, some poor human being was going to get hurt.

Very badly.

"Well, if I going to be shoveling garbage down my throat, I might as well work up the appetite." Xoudar said, he had seen what human's call 'pizza', getting delivered to one table and was not impressed. "Are you coming, Stiomach?" Turning to the smirking blue haired demon.

"Do you really need to ask?" Stiomach said, several girls around him swooned while several guys were rolling their eyes, and wondering how a 'human being' could be so good looking, and he also looked like he had deep pockets as well.

Damn.

They both got up, leaving Ailian, Perxwach, Stolbar and the other female demon Empusa.

Stolbar and Empusa both left, leaving only two people.

Empusa gave Perxwach a knowing look, she know her 'friend' had the hots for Lord Ross, it was no small secret, but the other's seemed to dense to realize it or just didn't care that this trip was meant for two people.

Perxwach had spent weeks trying to summon the courage to confess, but every time she came close, one look at those eyes and suddenly, she found herself talking about something completely different, even sometimes completely random, making everybody in the room look at her strangely.

And now she was alone with Lord Ross, well kind of, and she wanted to sum up the strength to ask him if he wanted to play a game with her, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth.

Drat.

"Perwach" a smooth voice said, next to her and she almost jumped, when she realized her not so secret crush eyes were on her, those deep eyes that just draw her in and...realizing she was staring at his eyes like some weirdo, she quickly turned her head to not so stealthy hide her blush.

A cold little smirk crossed Ailin lips, he would have to be an idiot, not notice her attraction for him, on more than one occasion, he had caught her watching him creepily across the room, when she was convinced the large book in front of her face would be all she needed for stealth.

Because of that, he had found enjoyment in teasing her, and getting a rise out of her.

Many of the girls around him, were surprised by how cold his smirk seemed, but they were too caught up in his demonic allure to mind.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" He said.

And Perwach couldn't believe her ears, she wanted to shout 'Yes, Yes' and grab his arm and drag him to a machine that would involved romance in some way, even if it was virtual, but she managed to keep her cool, well that's what she hoped and said.

"That's sounds nice"

He than touched her hand and she almost fainted, as he lead her by the hand to any open machine with demonic grace, as expected from somebody who was thought to be born from high society in hell.

Empusa, gave her 'friend' Perwach a thumps up, when saw they were holding hands, before blasted another zombie on the screen with her gun at inhuman speed, many guys crowded around her in awe, as they witness her setting a new high school for the machine, that was thought to be the arcade game from hell.

In fact, all of them were setting new, thought to be impossible, high scores, on each of their respective machines, once they were told how to play, they took it like fish in water.

The end result, was them being terrifying good at what they were doing, each of them attracted large crowds to them to watch them play.

Two of them were dancing like professionals on the latest Dance Dance revolution game, without missing a beat, their demonic speed aiding them well in keeping up with the seemly endless assault of arrows.

One of them was currently playing laser tag and seemed to have eyes at the back of his head, his eyes clearly showed he enjoyed shooting people down, even though the weapons in his hands weren't real.

His opponents started running, when they heard him chuckle.

Another one, was having a pizza eating contest with another person, trying to out eat them, so that he could get his face on the wall of fame.

Two people, were playing their games with an almost lazy tone, one was reading a book while he drove on a racetrack, highly dangerous but his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own, he was performing perfect turns left and right at maximum speed, leading the rest in the dust, while the other one, was playing whack a mole at a terrifying pace.

"A-Amazing" One guy said, seeing Xoudor own the car racing game he was playing, with just one hand.

"This girl is amazing as well" Another guy said, seeing the swarm of zombies were coming so fast that they were a blur and yet this girl was striking all of them, when she shouldn't be able to keep up with the speed.

"In fact, their all amazing" Another guy said, looking around the room, at the extremely attractive teenagers who proved to not only be just a pretty face, but also had mad skills to match.

Even the workers looked shocked at the ridiculously fast progress the teenagers were making on their own individual games.

However it wasn't until they were a good twenty minutes in, did they all realize, they would need to clear the wall for now high score winners.

After playing their games for 30 minutes, that all suddenly got bored and stopped playing, ending their turn, they than all inputted the shortened version of their names on the machine, and were asked if they would like to take a picture together so they could be on the 'wall of fame'.

Well... that was one way of leaving their mark on Japan, at least they would be famous in this arcade.

They were then told, they could have as much pizza as they liked since it was on the house, after all they were all winners.

Ailin felt like he was melting in goodness, he had missed the sweet taste of pizza, the melted cheese, the paparoni, the flavors and how they all blend perfectly into one, while the other's were surprised that it tasted good despite it's sloppy appearance.

Once they were all done, eating, they decided to leave, hitting to more arcades and setting new high scores in all three of them, before heading to Perwach place, where they all would apparently be staying.

Most of them, had problems sleeping in the same building as human beings, if it wasn't to keep them starved in their basement, than they would sleep somewhere else and Perwach had assured them, all the people at the Manor where demons as well.

The walk took almost an hour since none of them could be bothered to call a cab, they arrived in a clearly fancy neighborhood, in front of them, were large gates leading to an even larger looking manor.

They felt the magic brush against their skin, making them realize that there must be some kind of barrier around the Manor, it was the kind of barrier that would make sure no human saw anything strange, like if somebody suddenly grew foot long horns or they had claws.

The gates suddenly opened, sensing her presence, she walked through the barrier without fear and they all did as well, and before their very eyes, the once clear lawn came to life in the moonlight.

Demons in servant uniforms were everywhere, several of them were torturing weeping human souls and forcing them to do work despite them not having the energy to do so, many of them bowed quickly as soon they saw them.

"Wow, this feels like my house" Striomach said, the sight of those human souls being tortured was making him feel excited.

What a time to leave his whip at home.

"Stromach" Xoudur said.

"This is all of our houses"

And he couldn't help but say with a sweat drop.

"Good point"

And scene!

Next chapter, Ailin wakes up in a comfortable large bed, accompanied by an unfamiliar demon Butler, who seems to worship the ground he walks on, because of his status and power. Meanwhile the group find themselves being asked if they would like to model some clothes. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
